1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable computers, such as notebook or laptop computers. This disclosure relates to mobile convenience and operational flexibility in the use of including education, healthcare, industrial control, mobile point-of-sale, event self-registration, augmentative communication, personal computing and word processing, multimedia home use and home automation. Still more particularly, the illustrative embodiments are directed to an integrated including a tablet, electronic book reader and a notebook.
2. Background
The computer industry is moving toward innovative solutions and more applications are being added utilizing unified platforms. Simplification and convenience are becoming the new tools for ease of use. Multifunction features are added to computing functions to increase productivity and ease of operational uses such as multimedia and conferencing. Students currently shuffle between multiple text books and Internet for research. Access to the internet became easier at home, Internet Hotspots (cafés) and by wireless carriers. Tablet has become a useful tool for applications including healthcare, industrial control, mobile point-of-sale, event self-registration, augmentative communication and home automation. Touch screen has become a new convenience tool for inputting and requesting data on handheld or mobile Smartphones.
The electronic book readers have become desirable to download books at everyone's convenience. Thus, adding a plurality of functions and capabilities in one simple and easy to use device is highly desirable. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-screen laptop book, which enables a user to use this device in a plurality of ways, for example, as a tablet a typical notebook, or an electronic book reader. The use of this device includes, for example, storing multiple books, loading Student text books for all grades and submitting homework or tests online or other personal or commercial applications.
It is found that the development of the computers is now directed in facilitating the communication in addition to increasing functions and reducing the size to heightening the speed of the computers to transmit information more effectively. Hence, an integrated multi-screen laptop notebook is developed to meet the needs aimed at convenience of use and portability.